New Year's Eve
by God'srider
Summary: Taking place where book 24 left off, it decides what happened next in the story! What went on after Jake grabbed Sam's hand? SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Phantom Stallion, but add to it anyway!!!

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

Sam glanced down at the place where Jake's rough hand held her rather small hand and she wondered what she felt about his sudden move. After Jake had always been her best friend, but did she like him more than that? As soon as she asked herself the question, she was startled to feel a resounding "no duh" resounding from her heart to her head.

Thinking back, Sam tried to figure out when these feelings started. Of course, she had always thought he was good looking, but recently she had found herself watching him. Although he could be over protective and annoying, she liked him. Letting him guide her across the yard felt right and silently to herself she said, "I like Jake Ely."

**Jake's POV**

On an impulse, Jake found himself taking Sam's hand and leading her across the ranch yard. Puzzled by his sudden action, he tried to sort through his feelings. His mind flashed to earlier that day as he watched Sam precariously climb up the side of the valley wall. His heart sped up feeling the earlier fear for her safety and the thought of losing her.

After the flashback ended, Jake discovered he liked Sam more than just his best friend. Then he realized, that lately instead of watching Sam for her own protection, he had been watching her with an appreciation for her cute looks. Appreciating the feel of Sam's soft hand resting in his own, Jake thought, "I like Sam Forster."

**Random POV**

Kit glanced at his baby brother and Sam noticing their intertwined hands and hid his grin to talk with them, "Jake, we have somethin' to smooth over, huh?"

Uncomfortably Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really. You are oldest and have a right to the ranch."

Jake had been angry at Kit for considering their dad's offer for him to inherit and run the ranch, since Jake had always dreamed of owning the ranch. He also bristled at Kit calling him, "Baby Bear" because it reminded him that he is the youngest.

"Jake, I shouldn't have considered it. I knew it was your dream and I like to roam so I'm sorry. I was selfish." Kit mended things between he and his brother.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been mad." Jake tried to wrap things up with his brother with as little words as possible.

Letting go of Jake's hand, Sam watched the brothers share a manly hug and smiled about their apologies. She rarely heard Jake apologize or hug so it was something to behold.

Jake stepped back from Kit toward Sam and Kit said, "Thanks Sam." He nodded his Stetson at her and grinned at her puzzled expression. "You keep Jake talking somewhat regularly and keep him in line."

Although Sam's cheeks heated pink, she smirked saying, "Someone has to try." Kit let out a bark of laughter and Jake looked at his boots hiding a grin.

Jen came bouncing over with her blonde braids flopping against her shoulders, "Sam, we're playing 'truth or dare', while the adults go inside. Come on." Seeing Sam's hesitation, she grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her along while glaring at Jake to follow.

"Have fun." Kit muttered as he walked away. Jake looked hesitant so Sam said, "Jake, you don't have to."

He decided it couldn't be too bad and started following the two girls. Speaking in a low voice, he said, "its fine."

Since the three teens were the last to arrive around the fire, Sam sat between them on a log. The others were four more Ely brothers, Daryll, Allie, Ryan, and Callie. As they played, laughter mingled with the cackling of flames. Daryll gladly danced the chicken dance while singing a Taylor Swift chorus for a dare and Nate dunked his head in the trough. These dares were some highlights. When Quinn admitted that he thought his economics teacher was hot, the circle burst into laughter.

Nearly an hour passed and no one had bothered Sam, until Allie asked her, "What is the most dangerous thing you've ever done?"

"Dang," Sam muttered causing a ripple of laughter through the kids.

Teasing Quinn said, "Sammy has too many to count and nothing to do with horses."

Glaring at him, Sam taunted, "Well, I'll tell you one thing. There were no hot teachers involved. Jake snorted as the rest of the group flat out laughed and Quinn replied, "I give Sam.

"I guess jumping off of Ace to punch Flick was the most dangerous." Sam surmised. As everyone continued the game, Jake leaned down next to Sam's ear.

"Ya sure it wasn't riding a wild stallion after bein' attacked by a cougar." He shot her his tomcat grin as she hit his thigh trying not to smile.

Sneakily, Jake picked her hand up off of his thigh and held it between their legs. Ten minutes before midnight, the adults came out and the game stopped.

Jake had formulated a plan and pulled Sam toward the barn and passed it to the river.

* * *

**Please review!!** I will add the secong chapter soon!! It should be about 3 or 4 chapters long!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two !! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Phantom Stallion or the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Random POV**

Sam and Jake were blocked from everyone's view by the corner of the barn and from a willow tree. Staring at the mountains lit by the full moon, Sam looked at Jake's "mustang eyes" seeing his care and a hint of fear flash across them. She knew he rarely showed fear so she waited quietly until he had the courage to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Jake quietly said, "Uh…seems today I realized I like my best friend. So will you be my girlfriend too?" He asked his question and fell into silence waiting for her reply hoping she would share his feelings.

Gazing into Jake's eyes, a smile broke across her face to join her reply, "I had a similar realization today. I'll be your girlfriend, Jake." Sam felt excitement building inside her at the thought of being Jake's girlfriend. Sam waited for his next move.

Allowing his rare grin to surface on his tan face, Jake sighed, "Good, you had me worried…more than once today."

Sam looked at him quizzically and he answered her silent question, "You bout killed me climbing up that mountain and again pausing to answer my question."

"Thanks for worrying about me," Sam's eyes sparkled up at Jake in the moonlight and her hair looked golden not auburn.

Jake raised his hand from his side to tilt her chin gently up toward him. He then proceeded to brush his lips across Sam's in a sweet caress. Shyly, Sam reacted to Jake's light kiss and softly leaned into it feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Slowly, Jake stepped back and whispered, "Happy New Year, Sam." As they turned to rejoin the crowd, Sam reached for his hand and he met it halfway taking it gently into his own.

With a joyous grin, Sam replied, "Happy New Year, Jake."

Sam scanned the crowd searching for Jen when she felt Jake begin to drop her hand. Looking up at him, she frowned questioningly, but let him walk toward the house. She saw her dad leaning against the porch and decided to continue looking for Jen.

**Jake's (kinda Wyatt's too) POV**

Determined, Jake walked toward Wyatt and said, "Wyatt, can I talk to you?" Nodding Wyatt left his current position to walk with Jake to the 10 acre pasture. He looked at Jake expectantly and Jake began, "Sir, I asked Sam to date me and wanted to ask your permission too. Pry shoulda done that first, but didn't think of it." Jake rubbed the back of his neck showing his discomfort.

Although Wyatt was surprised by the prospect and suddenness of the question, he always had figured and almost hoped the day would come. He didn't want to let his baby girl grow up, but knew she would with or without his agreement. "Don't hurt her, Jake. Home by eleven, be responsible, and take care of her."

Jake nodded his head in agreement and stuck out his hand to shake Wyatt's. Wyatt took his hand and gave it a firm shake before smirking at the boy and patting him on the back. They both walked back to the rest with an understanding and new respect.

* * *

**Please review!!! Should I do the next chapter about Jen and Sam talking or what? **

**At the end of book 24, what grade were Sam and Jake in?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Phantom Stallion. :(**

**Last chapter!**

* * *

Sam left Jake to talk to her dad and continued on towards Jen. Jen was smilingly brightly by Ryan's side and flounced over to Sam seeing a different expression on her best friend's face.

Once she had reached Sam's side, she pulled her away from the group and demanded, "Spill it," with a smirk of understanding on her face.

Pretending to play clueless, Sam smiled knowingly and asked, "What?" Jen lowered her head to look over the rim of her glasses and get Sam to talk. Grinning, Sam continued, "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Squealing, Jen pulled Sam into a hug, "I wondered what was going on when I saw you two. So tell me!"

In that moment, Sam decided she wanted to keep the kiss private and special between her and Jake. She then said, "Before midnight, he asked me at the river and I said yes! Now he is talking to my dad."

"I am happy for you, Sam although you could do better." Jen couldn't resist giving her opinion of Jake, but still was happy for her friend. "Why is he talking to your dad?"

"Not sure I want to know," Sam grimaced at the possibilities.

Jen nudged Sam in the side and nodded her head to the right, "I'm afraid you might have to find out." Jake was walking toward them a little uncertainly. As if Ryan suspected Jake's indecision, he moved to Jen's side.

Sam saw Jake tense at Ryan's presence, but was surprised that he continued on to stand by her anyway. For silent appreciation for his sacrifice, Sam shifted her weight toward Jake and was the first to break the silence, "How is Shy Boots, Ryan?"

Some of the tension between the guys lessened as Ryan dropped his superior act to brag about his colt. Jake let his shoulders drop and Jen stood looser next to Ryan as he talked. When the short conversation concluded, the Kenworthy family and Ryan were preparing to leave as well as the Ely family amongst the other stranglers.

Good-byes were being exchanged as well as final New Year's wishes as people headed out. While the Forster family sent most of the Ely's on their way with final words, Sam surprised Jake by wrapping her arms around his fit middle. He hugged her back softly and whispered, "Good night, Brat."

She replied, "Good night, Jake." After everyone had left, Brynna went inside to check on a sleeping Cody and Gram bustled inside to do the last few dishes. Wyatt asked Sam to help him check the horses and the two walked to the barn 10 acre pasture together.

Taking a breath, he began his little speech to his only daughter, "I'm allowing you and Jake to date with the knowledge that you both are responsible and good kids. I warned him not to hurt you since you're my little girl." Her dad's voice was husky with hidden emotion as he finished, "I love you, Sam." With the grace of a seasoned rancher, Wyatt pulled Sam into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Sam's eyes were shining with tears from the meaningful words her dad had spoken and she knew he rarely used so many words at one time so it was extra special. Looking up at his weathered face, she replied, "I love you too, Dad and you'll always be my dad." With a final squeeze, they finished checking the horses and went in to bed.

After Sam said good night, she showered quickly and crawled under her covers. Gazing out her window from her bed, Sam looked at the bright crescent moon and a smile played over her lips thinking about the night.

Her heart fluttered at the memory of Jake's lips softly covering her own and her toes curled with delight. A happy tear trickled down her cheek remembering his quiet words and later the caring words of her dad. Drifting off with the night replaying in her mind, Sam fell asleep with thoughts of the past and future dancing through her mind.

* * *

**Please Review!!! That finishes this story, but there will be sequels!! Should the next story be about their first real date or a snowy situation??**


End file.
